


Camping

by RedKitsune



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: Camping, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluffy, Tom can't build a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: When Mary catches word that Tom had never been camping it was decided that she had to fix that. What could go wrong?





	Camping

Mary was a simple stage hand in New York City. It was a stressful job that didn’t pay enough yet she wouldn’t trade it for the world. It allowed her to experience life behind the scenes of plays, musicals and performances. It was something she could only dream of seeing if not for her job.

While she loved theater and everything about it, she was still attending classes at night to become a lawyer. She was in a constant state of exhaustion but still found that it was worth it. She got to meet some amazing people with more talent in their little finger than she felt she had in her whole body. But that was alright, her skills were elsewhere.

It didn’t surprise her when word passed in whispers that Betrayal would be making a run through Broadway. It was a good play, one of her favorites and it was exciting to have the chance to be a part of the production. It was true, she'd only be behind the scenes. It surprised her that they would be doing a run so soon after the play wrapped up in London but she didn’t think anything of it.

That was until the whispers morphed into the same actors as the London run coming to New York to act, to do the play here. Mary was a fan of all three, if she was honest. Meeting them was something she had never expected, never dreamed of and now she was working with them. And that was as much of a dream as she had wanted it to be.

It wasn’t like working with other big name actors. No, it took little time before it felt like working with a group of friends as each eased into the company of the other. It was surreal and yet she loved every single moment of it.

~~~~~<3

Mary had surprised herself by growing close to the cast over the first few weeks. Autumn was quick approaching and she was sad to see summer go. That was the topic of their pre-show dinner a few nights ago and Tom had let it slip that he’d never been camping.

She wasn’t one to let something like that stand and so they made arrangements to for her to take Tom camping. Thanks to the magic of online shopping and a few days to prepare, they were able to gather everything they needed. They were able to buy tents, sleeping bags and everything else without putting too much strain on his already packed schedule.

The day in question arrived way sooner than Mary could mentally prepare herself for. But it was too late to back out now. She parked in a rented large black SUV with the back packed full of supplies near the back door to the theater. She had hot dogs, she had chicken, she had vegetables, she had bread and eggs and jam. Mary had everything she could think so and more.

The rear passenger door opened and Bobby was rather unceremoniously plopped on the blanket she set on the seat for him. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and floppy ears as if she somehow could make the blanket into a proper throne.

“You’re spoiled, you know that right?” Mary asked the rather adorable mass of brown fur and personality. He offered a soft ‘woof’ in response.

“Darling, I’m free. Let’s make our getaway.” Plastered across Tom's face was a wide grin.

“Let’s hurry, before your adoring fans spot you and you’re trapped forever signing things.” Mary laughed as she pulled onto the road and made the drive to the campground.

~~~~~<3

The campground was out of the way and little known. With the cooling temperatures paired with it being the middle of the week kept many people away. They had the place almost completely to themselves. She parked at a secluded spot and stepped outside, it felt amazing to be so isolated.

Living and working in the big city- the feeling of isolation was a rare thing and when Mary could get away, she savored the feeling. Stretching, her back popped in a way that sounded rather like popcorn when she gave it a little twist. Tom was making himself busy, unloading the back until it was empty.

“I’ll help you with your tent after I get mine up.” Mary slung one of the two tent bags over her shoulder with the intention of finding a smoothish place to set it.

“I’ll do mine. There’s no need.” Tom’s voice came from behind her, his own tent slung over his shoulder.

“You want it somewhere generally flat. Close to the fire pit is good but you don’t want it too close unless you wont to light it on fire.”

“Alright.” He nodded and set to work picking a spot and unpacking the tent.

Mary ignored him as she worked on her own tent. It was a simple enough process. Put the pipes together, run them through the loops. It took time and was tedious enough but that was the worst of it. Off to the side, there was a sound that she tried to tell herself wasn’t what she thought it was.

“Bloody hell.” The words were grumbled and heavy with annoyance.

“What happened?” She regretted turning to look as soon as she saw. Tom managed to rip a massive hole through the side of the tent.

“How did you manage- never mind.” She didn’t want to know. “Let me see it.”

There was a massive rip. When she turned it to get a better look, Mary discovered that there as a second rip. Both the side of the tent and the bottom were now blessed and holly.

“I can just sleep in the ca-”

“Don’t you even.” She snapped. “The other tent is big enough. We’ll make do.”

“Oh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or-”

“It’s fine.”

She wouldn’t hear any argument from him so Tom stopped trying after a bit. Bobby was careful to keep close and well mannered enough. Tom still didn’t untie his long leash from the tree. While she spread sleeping bags out inside the tent, Tom milled about the camp, setting up folding chairs and pulling the cooler close.

“Wanna get the fire going?” Mary called out from where she was, half inside the tent.

“Sure.” Tom answered from where he stood next to the fire pit. His eyes focused on her as worked, admiring the view.

“You do know how to start a fire, right?”

“Sure, sure.” He didn’t sound all that convincing. “I can probably figure it out.” Tom added under his breath as he broke open the wrapped bundles of wood.

“What was that?” Mary called from inside the tent.

“Nothing, Darling.”

She was on her hands and knees, spreading sleeping bags, blankets and battery lanterns. She arranged the pillows at the head of the tent. It was then that she realized that she should have situated her feet be by Tom’s head but she wasn’t going to change things now.

Tom set to work stacking wood in what looked like a decent formation and shoved some sticks and twigs under. Grabbing the long tipped barbecue lighter, he pulled the trigger, summoning the flame. Holding it under the sticks, he watched as one after another caught fire and rather quickly burnt out.

“I thought you said you knew how to start a fire?” Mary asked, having crawled out of the tent and stood watching the last two twigs fail at catching the larger stack.

“I said I could probably figure it out.” Tom grumbled and she could almost not make out the words.

~~~~~<3

They spent the next hour trampling through the woods. It was somewhat awkward at first, being so alone together but they soon found their rhythm. Mary showed Tom the types of moss she needed. It was one that would burn fast and hot. While they hunted through the undergrowth, they threw handfuls of leaves at each other.

She had to admit, the sight of a handsome Brit picking through the forest, getting dirt and leaves on his neat dark jeans and navy sweater was something she didn’t think she would ever see. But he looked good out here, with the leaves starting to turn and the blue sky above him.

When we finally returned to the camp site, we were well relaxed and full of smiles. Even Bobby had his fair share of forest leafs and dirt in his fur. He didn’t seem to mind however, he looked beyond pleased with himself. Bobby had gotten to chase bugs and sticks to his heart content.

Mary demanded Tom kneel next to her as she deconstructed his failed pile of wood though he needed no urging. It was something she had found unique and unexpected to him. Tom was always eager to learn and it didn’t seem to matter to him what the topic was.

He watched with interest as she balled up the moss around a center about the size of her fist filled with brittle broken twigs. Without fear of splinter, Mary grabbed portions of the log where the wood was splintering off and yanked them free. Each bit was thin and narrow. She crossed pushed those through the moss ball and crossed more over top along with ticker twigs and sticks- much to Bobby’s dismay.

With a nod from Mary, Tom took the lighter and set flame to the ball of moss. It caught right away and spread. The ball was packed tightly but still burned through fast enough, fire catching the sticks inside and poked through. Unlike when Tom had attempted the first time, the fire didn’t wink out of existence. Some twigs and sticks did burn out before they could catch. Others held a hearty flame that spread to other sticks and slivers of wood.

When the moss had finished burning out and the flame remained, Mary set the smallest of the logs on the pile, leaning one end up. Tom was quick with another in his hand.

“Don’t you dare.” Mary hissed, though a smile remained on her face.

“No?”

“Not yet. Let this one catch first.”

They sat around the small fire. Once fire was steady and eating the underside of the first log, she directed Tom to use the small chunk in his hand to slide it over, toward the side of the pile before setting his down. The end of his log was resting atop the first one and again, he learned how important it was to wait as the fire caught and began eating the second log.

Soon the fire was strong enough for a third and a forth, all leaning against each other and all placed in a way Mary had explained would leave them with a wide bed of coals.

Leaning back on her heels, Mary watched the fire. The sun was starting to set and the sky hadn’t yet really begin to change. There was a slight chill in the air but Mary was always a fan of a campfire.

She could feel Tom’s eyes on her and for a while, she pointedly ignored him. Finally, she snapped, “What?”

“You have bits of leaves all over in your hair!” Tom laughed, holding his hands up in defense. “Let me help you.”

Tom’s long fingers delicately picked out leaf bits and small twigs. With the amount of care he used, she could almost forget that he was the reason for them in the first place.

Reaching up, she pulled a nearly complete leaf out from one of the more wild curls of his hair. If he was cleaning her up, it was only fair she did him the same favor. She became suddenly aware of how close they were. She’d hardly touched Tom before, aside from a handshake when they had first been introduced and his warm hugs that he would offer everyone he knew.

“So far, I think I like this camping thing.” Tom had a smile on his face but his voice was thick, heavy and she watched as he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing.

“We’ve hardly started.” She laughed and the spell shattered.

~~~~~<3

Dinner was hot dogs over the fire as the sun set. It was far more romantic than it had any right being. It was simply a camping trip between two friends and coworkers who happened to be of opposite genders and with only one tent. Just because it looked like the perfect set up for a romcom didn’t mean it was one, right?

The fire, large and hot, managed to keep the bugs away from the intimidate area. Still, one didn’t have to go far at all to become a snack for the most annoying of the bugs. Both Mary and Tom however were content to stay fireside and trade stories of youths spent almost half a world apart.

The moon climbed high as their laughter spilled out over the trees. Stars twinkled and crickets chirped. Hardly more than a chill clung to the air. The slightest of breezes rustled leafs high in the tree tops as Tom fell silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What is it?” Mary tentatively asked, pulling a marshmallow tipped stick from the fire and blowing it out.

“You’re beautiful.” Be blurted out after a moment of consideration. The firelight managed to hide the blush that climbed his cheeks as words began to spill from him uncontrolled. “Uh, u-um I mean- the weather. It’s beautiful.” There was another moment of thought as Mary watched the wheels turning behind his eyes.

“Tom?”

“Not that you’re not beautiful, because you are.” Again, the words came rushed and blurted. He looked surprised to have said them. Looking away from her for a moment, he carded his fingers through his ever growing curls before declaring, “I’m just gonna shut up.”

“Tom?” She again asked and his eyes reluctantly met hers.

“Mary.” Her name sounded like it carried so much more meaning.

Hesitantly, carefully, his long fingers reached out for her and brushed her own. Tom leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between their folding camp chairs. Mary was moving just as slowly. Neither had really thought about it until that moment but it felt like it was something that was meant to be, that should have always been. In that exact moment it felt like something would always be.

His lips brushed hers. She could feel the scratch of his neatly trimmed beard against her skin. Warm breath fanned over her and she was sure hers was doing the same. Each was testing, waiting to see if the other would pull back.

When the tension became too much, it was Mary that again closed the short distance. Her lips were soft against his. Tom’s hand reached out as he leaned further over to rest against her. She sighed into his kiss and he very much felt like the luckiest man in the world in that exact moment.

Well, until he was rather unlucky.

The chair tilted and before he had a chance to catch it, down he crashed in the space between the chairs. Thanks to involuntary reflexes and the and already on her cheek, Tom reached down to brace himself with her unfortunately equally flimsy chair, causing her to tip as well.

As Mary crashed down atop him, together they laughed as dirt and leaves once again covered them. It wasn’t the way one expected to realize she had fallen for the handsome Brit but Mary couldn’t imagine realizing she had fallen in love any other way.


End file.
